The present invention relates to a blade as well as to a fishing lure provided with it, especially of the type known as spinner lures.
Standard spinner lures are produced in many types. The most common type has a blade mounted on a shaft by a U-shaped revolving arm or clevic. The spinner lure of another type known as in-line lure or sonic or through-blade spinner does not use a clevic. Instead, the spinners of these types have a blade that spins directly on the shaft. The best known in-line spinner is Italian Panther Martin spinner. In these spinners, the shaft passes directly through a hole drilled in the blade.
Rotor type spinners have blades with an extended arm or arms, with two bearing points for the wire shaft. June Bug type spinners have blades with a stamped-out arm and provided with two holes as bearing points. Rotor type blades and June Bug type blades do not have angular freedom, and the blade rotates at a constant angle to the shaft. In a swivel type spinner, the spinner blade is attached to a split ring with a swivel in front of it.